Entertainment
Many forms of entertainment are featured in the Mass Effect universe, including films, plays, books, magazines, and video games. Films and Plays ''Hamlet'' (Francis Kitt production) A production of William Shakespeare's ''Hamlet'', directed by Francis Kitt and featuring an all-elcor cast. The elcor cast used their native body language and pheromones to convey the emotion of the play, which would be obvious to other elcor, but which non-elcor would fail to notice, focusing instead on the dialogue. Kitt wished to give the viewers the chance to judge Hamlet "by his deeds and not his emotions." The play, which was over 14 hours in length, was later abridged and placed into extranet format for home viewing. ''Starless'' A film acknowledged as a masterpiece of gothic horror. Made in 2173, cinematographer Risa Uvarsen filmed the exterior scenes of "Starless" on the planet Faringor, capitalizing on the planet's grim surface color and dim illumination. Due to Faringor's lack of an atmosphere, the film's sets have been perfectly preserved by the vacuum and attract hundreds of tourists annually. ''Blasto - the Jellyfish Stings'' An exploitation film centered around the fictional character Blasto, portrayed as the first hanar Spectre. Blasto, who is described as having "a lover in every port and a gun in every tentacle" also appears, based on quoted dialogue (see below) to be based on the fictional character Dirty Harry Callahan. However, the film has been the subject of criticism from anti-defamation groups who object to the use of the term 'jellyfish', which many hanar view as an ethnic slur. Quotes *"This one doesn't have time for your solid waste excretions." *"This one has forgotten whether its heatsink is over capacity. It wonders whether the criminal scum considers itself fortunate?" *"Enkindle THIS." ''Citadel'' A movie that highlights Commander Shepard's involvement in the Eden Prime War, Citadel is directed by Risa Uvarsen and presented by Eridani films. Among the scenes depicted in the advertisement: *The speech by Commander Shepard upon assuming command of the SSV Normandy *The confrontation between Saren and Shepard *Matriarch Lidanya's order to evacuate the Council to the Destiny Ascension *A scene that varies depending on whether or not Commander Shepard saved the Council during the final battle with Saren and Sovereign. If an imported character was not used, the scene will depict the default setting, in which the Council was killed. ''Fleet and Flotilla'' A turian in Eternity asks his potential quarian date to see this movie with him. He describes it as showcasing a positive portrayal of a turian-quarian relationship. ''Nekyia Corridor'' A record-breaking movie taking place in one of the most dangerous parts of space where ancient asari once believed the souls of the dead went. First announced during Super Bowl CCXIX on Earth, the movie made a total of around 13.3 billion credits on its opening weekend, and hindered productivity across Citadel Space because most workers either had seen or were seeing the film. Nekyia Corridor went on to surpass some of the galaxy's top-grossing simulstims, including the asari classic Confederates. ''Blasto 6: Partners in Crime'' Another Blasto film advertised on the Citadel in Mass Effect 3.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzFsLIWM8c8 Other Films These films have been mentioned through Cerberus Daily News reports about the galactic box office, or briefly in the Mass Effect games. *''Akuze'' - A big budget horror film likely about the massacre at Akuze. *''Asari Confessions 26: True Blue'' - A film that is mentioned in Mass Effect 2; it is downloaded by Grunt and Jacob Taylor. *''Binder'' - A cerebral horror film which answers the question "Who exactly binds the books covered in human skin in all those other horror movies?". *''Blasto Saves Christmas'' - A holiday film starring Blasto, the first hanar Spectre. *''Bloody Mary'' - A "girl-power vampire buddy comedy". *''Blue Steel'' - An asarisploitation film produced on Lisir about robo-mining uranium. The film was one of humanity's first attempts to market entertainment galactically. *''Bullet Train'' - An action film which did poorly in the box office due to the "Taetrus effect", wherein audiences shunned action movies in favor of comedies following the Vallum Blast disaster on the turian colony of Taetrus. *''C-SEC'' - Another action film which performed badly because of the "Taetrus effect". Its main source of revenue was on Tuchanka, where it was mistakenly listed as a comedy. *''Call Me Sally'' - A comedy film about an undercover asari Spectre disguised as a human. *''Check and Mate'' - A film about asari maidens at the World Chess Championship on Earth. It did very well in the box office due to the so called "Taetrus effect" that caused movie-goers to watch fewer action movies. *''Confederates'' - A classic asari simulstim film and one of the highest grossing films in the galaxy. It was surpassed by Nekyia Corridor. *''Dark Goddess'' - Described as a "cerebral" film, it performed well at the box office. *''Diomedes'' - A successful "Greek-versus-God actioner". *''Exiles: Portraits of the Lost Quarians'' - Listed as an entertainment vid that Tali downloaded to watch. *''Farixen'' - A low-budget historical drama which likely explores the events surrounding the Treaty of Farixen. *''Gagged'' - A comedy anthology which was overshadowed by the release of Nekyia Corridor. *''Gravity's Rainbow'' - An Earth classic, of which a 43-hour adaptation was made. *''Heartbeat'' - A "dramedy hospital buddy actioner". *''Husks 2: Awl Justice'' - An adaptation of a "teen-survival/horror/legal-thriller". *''Iota Horologii'' - A 342-hour-long epic produced by Got Serbos, when it premiered a decade ago it met critical acclaim, but bombed in the box office. The film tracks twelve alien families as their empires clash in an unnamed galaxy in the Horologium supercluster. *''Make It Look Real: The Lili T'Nigus Story'' - An "Asariwood musical comedy romance espionage simulstim biopic" with positive reviews, which launched Oscar buzz with its "YWNBWITFM (you would not believe what's in this expletive movie) factor". *''Milk Sheik'' - Featured a dairy-powered superhero for a protagonist. *''Molt'' - A 95-hour "surreal" film. *''Night Winds'' - A "romantic horror". *''Off Stage'' - A popular film about a paraplegic asari dancer who learns to dance using biotics. *''Rodin vs Metagodzilla'' - An "art-house-release fourth-wall-breaker". *''Ruck Humpers'' - A krogan war comedy, Ruck Humpers' humor did not translate well to viewers on Citadel Space. It made a dismal 430 million credits over a period of three weeks, and was described as being "barely in the black". *''She's a Keeper'' - A "guess-what's-coming-to-dinner asari romantic comedy". *''Talons'' - A controversial horror film involving turians "rending human throats with their razor claws". *''Taze Patterson: Part 1: The Beginning'' - A greatly hyped but poorly reviewed "disaster/action flick/coming-of-age story". *''Teenage Ninja Kwanzaa Force'' - A holiday film. *''The 840-Year-Old Virgin'' - a comedy about "the life of an impossibly nerdy asari". *''The Demon and the Nightmare'' - A suspense thriller about two thresher maws that nearly destroy a salarian city on Dagnes. Described as a mostly true story, it made 1.78 billion credits on its opening weekend. *''The Jar'' - A salarian shocker which played on the universal fear of being trapped in a simulstim. *''The Man Who Hung Himself'' - A play about an amorous plastic surgeon. It was performed before the Cerberus Coup on the Citadel. *''The Phage 2'' - A horror film about a sentient salarian biowarfare project with the ability to dissolve people. *''This One's Hanukkah Cheer'' - A holiday film. *''Vaenia'' - A film mentioned in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3; is a topic of discussion in the encounter with Morinth in Mass Effect 2 and is mentioned in an datapad audio file in the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery on Lesuss. *''We Meet Again, Doctor Fear'' - A salarian family film about a captured agent with a time machine, which in a comedic twist can only take him 15 minutes back in the past. *''With Genericized Holiday Spirit'' - A holiday film. *''With Soft Shoe Number'' - A low-budgeted comedy film about a volus and elcor pair trying to make it on Broadway. The film's popularity surprised both volus and elcor critics. Publications ''Revelation'' Revelation is a popular military-historical novel by human writer Drew Karpyshyn that dramatizes human conflicts and political expansion following the 2148 discovery of the Prothean mass relay on Pluto and the beginning of human galactic exploration. ''Ascension'' Written by human author Drew Karpyshyn, the popular military-historical novel Ascension focuses on several lives warped or destroyed by the human-survivalist cult Cerberus. ''First Contact: Who Needs It? In ''First Contact: Who Needs It?, counterculture icon Kurt Riven argues that contact between extraterrestrial species is inherently a bad idea. Riven writes, "Aside from the inevitable wars, jingoism, and disease that always follow first contact, there's a more insidious problem: the homogenization of culture, of thought, of ideas themselves. As soon as I see how your ship works, I don't need to figure it out myself. I'll copy yours and whatever hope we had for something new evaporates. Maybe mine's a different shape, but so what? The same problem exists on a galactic scale, where all major species are busy duplicating each others' ideas. It would have been better if they never met." ''Criminal Negligence: The Citadel Council and the True Story of the Geth Threat'' A controversial e-book written by a C-SEC officer personally responsible for asari Councilor Tevos' safety, Negligence alleges that the Citadel Council knew the geth were travelling outside the Perseus Veil long before their attack on Eden Prime. Other revelations, such as the geth spreading to not one but five planets before their attack on the Citadel, were revealed to crank up the hype on the author's tour of the Council's homeworlds. ''Juggling the Monkeys: An Insider's View of the Tower'' A book by political commentator Erlan Golta which explains the inner-workings of the Citadel Council and its bureaucracy. ''Fornax'' Launched in 2167, Fornax magazine described itself as "the galaxy's finest xenophilia". Fornax became the first human magazine to offer full five-sensory stimulation, a previously-unaffordable magazine technology made profitable by the economy of scale. With a monthly publishing run of 127 million available in both in hard-copy and direct download, Fornax offers a range of alien models with particular emphasis on the mono-gender asari, although both genders of quarians, drell, batarians, and volus are regularly depicted. Specialty editions such as Genit-elcor and Krogasm service devoted but smaller markets. Video Games ''Normandy Flight Sim'' A flight simulator of the Normandy SR-2 included with the popular Commander Shepard VI. ''Alliance Corsair'' An action game capable of being installed on mobile devices such as an omni-tool. ''Galaxy of Fantasy'' A massively multiplayer extranet role-playing game based on turian mythology. It has over 11 billion players. The recently released expansion Waters of Kolono dominated sales charts and adds 200-300 hours of gameplay. ''Grim Terminus Alliance'' A game that received much controversy for the ability of a player to capture slaves and beat them. ''Solitaire'' A four hundred year old human card game, Solitaire's popularity has expanded and other species also enjoy playing the game to pass time and relieve boredom. ''Third Coil'' An extranet game that has received a large amount of press which, according to some, exceeds the attention given to it by actual players. Other Video Games These three video games were mentioned in Legion's gamer profile. *''N7 Code of Honor: Medal of Duty'' *''Geth Attack: Eden Prime Fundraising Edition'' *''Fleet and Flotilla: Interactive Cross-Species Relationship Simulator'' Musical Acts *''Blue Giants'': An act that performed at the 2185 Galactic Video Music Awards. *''Bootyherax'': An act that performed at the 2185 Galactic Video Music Awards. *''Domino Masque'': Winner of "Best New Artist" at the 2185 Galactic Video Music Awards. *''Dramaxeens'': A rock band that walked out of a charity concert when its singer, Gretel Batts, launched a vulgar tirade that lasted 10 minutes. *''Expel 10'': A sensory band that plays on Omega. *''Eff Tee El'': An act that performed at the 2185 Galactic Video Music Awards. *''Jenellen Lepp'': A singer who gained infamy when he married socialite Aish Ashland and divorced her after less than a week. *''Lady Sweat'': A human R&B singer who died at age 24 when her ship passed through a proton storm. *''Skinsuit'': Winner of "Best Choreography" for the song "Mix It" at the 2185 Galactic Video Music Awards. *''Varrencage'': Winner "Video of the Year" for the song "Let It Up, Let It In" at the 2185 Galactic Video Music Awards. *''Vi-vian Wonder: Performed Lady Sweat's "Where You Gone" as a memorial at the 2185 Galactic Video Music Awards. References Category:Citadel Category:Illium Category:Background